


Mean As A Junkyard Dog

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Pierce is not used to not getting what he wants. And he wants John. How far he will go to get John surprises and scares everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan B

Logan Pierce was not a man accustomed to rebuff. Whether invading personal space, or winning an auction for charity, that was where he wanted to be. On top.

The gift of the watch had clearly been rebuffed. He had been unable to track the wearer’s movements. Ergo, the watch had gone unworn, and had been disposed of.

He assumed that John’s handler was responsible. If one took that assumption, one also had to take on board the notion that John was perfectly happy with that arrangement.

Being rebuffed sucked.

Pierce would just have to be cleverer about it. Almost from the first moment he had seen the tall, dark, handsome man across the room at the charity auction, the collector’s soul in Pierce had wanted John for his collection. He only had one of everything, and that one should be the best. John was the best.

So he had pushed him to try and find out what his limits were. Watching John walk away when a group of Logan’s so-called friends turned up in the Russian bar had almost prompted Pierce to go after him. But he wanted to test the man, and the test had gone like a charm.

Wiley had passed with flying colors. Pierce had thrown his arm around the larger man’s shoulders as they were walking away. It took all of four seconds for John to remove his arm. In those four seconds Pierce ascertained a number of things, one that he wanted this man, whatever it took, secondly that the man was stronger and fitter than the suit revealed, he would be a formidable opponent and three, if capture were involved, Pierce had better have a game plan for after capture if he wanted to keep him.

There were few things that a very bored, extremely rich man could not do. Employing an army of watchers to find his John and report his whereabouts, not even a stretch.

xxxxxxxx

He was back home where he belonged, with Finch and Bear, doing the thing that had brought him happiness. But somehow Reese couldn’t shake himself of the feeling that someone was out there watching. Something in the tiresome antics of Logan Pierce had reminded him of a past number, something was wrong.

He couldn’t put his finger on it. But after Kara and the bomb vest, and before her Root, John knew they were living on borrowed time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up somewhere he doesn't recognise.

It was the sun streaming through the window which alerted him. It was wrong. He forced heavy eyelids open, knowing that the sickening feeling in his stomach and the fuzziness in his head said that he’d been drugged.

The last thing he remembered was tailing their number.

He was lying in a bed, a bright and airy room, sunlight spilling across the covers, he moved his hand to attempt to throw the covers back, and something rattled. His vision was blurred and he blinked in an attempt to clear it, he moved his hand and that was when he realised there was a steel cuff around his left wrist, and a chain attached to it.

Confused and scared he tried to sit up. 

The mattress gave a little, and a heavy weight settled behind him, an arm wrapped around him and pinned his attempts to struggle. Something pricked his neck, and he struggled harder, fighting the lethargy and the arms that were holding him, subduing his movements.

“Whoa. That’s a little more fight than I was prepared for.”

He heard the words, tried to process the meaning, and the voice seemed very familiar. The drug was pulling him under again, but he heard the reply which chilled him to the bone. “You may need to keep the sedative levels a bit higher for a few days, Mr Pierce, until you’re certain he’s docile enough to control.”

He knew the first voice, the second eluded him, but the meaning was clear even to his befuddled mind. Logan Pierce would not take no for an answer.

xxxxxxxx

Harold Finch watched in horror as events unfolded in the street and there was nothing he could do to stop it. John walking along following their number, he stumbled slightly, his hand went to his neck, and a dark figure stepped up behind him to catch him as a black van pulled up alongside him. Just as suddenly John was gone.

His finger had dialed Carter’s number before he was fully cognizant of having done so. He needed to get mobile, and take Bear with him. The Mallinois came to Harold, the moment that he picked up the lead.

Harold tried to calm himself, the dog was sensitive. Reese was away for four days, and Bear had pined without his Alpha. This time, coming so quickly on top of John’s incarceration and terrifying experience with Stanton and Snow.

He couldn’t help but feel the oppression of circumstance all around him. He was alone, vulnerable again and that was terrifying to him, but no more terrifying than what John must be going through.


End file.
